Revive
by RecklessgayPixie
Summary: Dealing with heartbreak is something everyone goes through, how will teen Jane cope? Eventual Rizzles TeenAu TW depression, self harm. Rated T for swearing


The break-up

It was difficult to understand, not two hours ago was Jane in a comfortable, supposedly _committed_ relationship. Yet here she was…sitting in her room with a box of tissues in front of her having cried herself silly for the past three hours. ' _How could she?'_ thought Jane, ' _she left me? After months of promises, after I gave her EVERYTHING she just suddenly stops feeling the same?'_ She straightens and rubs her eyes, pushing her palms into her eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall, she sniffs and pushes her aching body off the bed, her legs cramping in protest to having been sat on for three hours. ' _Fucking great'_ Jane murmurs under her breath. She plastered a smile onto her face and opened her bedroom door, the smell of her Mother's cooking permeated the air, making Jane's smile a little more genuine. Entering the kitchen Jane quickly took in the small room, her ma was by the stove stirring a large pot of something…it smelt good whatever it was; her brothers were both sitting at the table looking a dangerous mixture of upset and pissed. ' _Janie'_ her mother said hearing her enter the kitchen, ' _your brother's have been fighting again, with the kid's at the park'_ Jane flashed a proud smile at her younger siblings, ' _Frankie, Tommy, what di' I tell ya bout fighting with girls?'_ she said with a wink deliberately trying to get a rise from her brothers. ' _We weren't fighting girls! It was that group of boys who think they own the park!'_ yelled Tommy. ' _Janie they were picking on all the little uns'_ added Frankie. Jane just shrugged in response, ' _gotta fight in a more sneaky way next time, so you don't get in trouble with Ma.'_ The oldest Rizzoli turned round at that ' _there won't be a next time, is that clear?'_ she threatened brandishing a wooden spoon in a manner that told you there was no room for argument. All three of the nodded, eager to move off of the subject, Angela's eyes widened when she looked at Jane, _'Janie! Yours eyes are all red and puffy, why've you been crying?'_ concern coated her voice but Jane could only see hours of interrogation occurring if she didn't come up with something, other than the truth, quickly ' _its nuffin Ma, I'm just tired and have hay-fever'._ It was an obvious lie, Jane never got hay-fever but Angela could see that she didn't want to talk and for once didn't push it. ' _Okay Janie if you're sure, dinner's ready now so why don't you sit down?'_ Jane smiled gratefully and pulled out the chair, immediately the bickering and fighting that is the natural sound-track of family dinners started.

…

After dinner Jane excused herself and went back to her room, opening the window she clambered out onto the precarious roof, the tiles were extremely slippy and she was lucky it hadn't rained recently, she settled herself as comfortably as she could and breathed in the cool air, she thought over the events of the day, pulling out her phone, she re-read the text

 **Kylie** 15:30: Jane we need to meet up…

 **Jane** 15:31: Why? Thought we were seeing eachother tmrw?

Re-reading her text Jane could see how pathetic and naïve she had been, she'd known for a while that this was going to happen, but she had still played dumb; fresh tears pricked her eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away

 **Kylie** 15:31: Jane please. Usual place?

 **Jane** 15:35: Just do it now. Don't wanna cry in public

 **Kylie** 15:35: I'm sorry Jane, you're the sweetest girl but I just don't feel the same about you anymore

Jane felt her heart break all over again re-reading this message, she still couldn't comprehend how her girlfriend of almost a year could break up with her...sure it had been coming that was obvious to everyone, including Jane, but still, Kylie hadn't even tried to fix it. ' _Bitch'_ said Jane resentment and anger bubbling to the surface as she realised that. Kylie hadn't even tried to fix their relationship. She quickly locked her phone before stuffing it into her pocket, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall, but Jane was tired of crying, she was tired of feeling pathetic and worthless…sitting here she realised that she'd been feeling like this for months, ' _no wonder she left me'_ was the first thought Jane had after this epiphany, the overwhelming emotions she felt were too much, she wanted to scream, to shout, to cry…she wanted to feel something other than overwhelmed, Jane opted to slam her fist against the side of the house, _'Fuck'_ she gasped revelling in the physical pain. She did it again and again, each punch getting harder until her knuckles were bloody; she stared at them transfixed by the blood and the feeling of emptiness that accompanied it. Jane sat there for another hour before shifting her protesting legs into a position that allowed her to pull herself back into her room, her knuckles pushed another wave of pain through her body as they reopened from this exertion, ' _shit,'_ Jane thought as she realised she'd have to bandage and clean up the mess. She quietly opened the door, peering out to see if the bathroom was occupied, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing the door ajar, she was in luck. Moving stealthily from her room she entered the bathroom locking the door behind her. Opening the cabinet she searched for something to cover her hand with, the vibration of her phone pulled her from her search,

 **Frost** 21:45: Hey Jane, you okay? You were meant to be online half an hour ago... remember tonight is where we show the noobs how to actually play!:D x

Shit, Jane had completely forgotten her plans with Frost feeling slightly guilty she quickly texted him back

 **Jane** 21:46: shit sorry, something came up with Kylie…will be on in 10 x

Satisfied with her text she resumed her quest for bandages, this time succeeding. She pulled them out and sat herself on the toilet, running her hand under the tap she washed away the blood revealing the damage, with a sigh Jane turned the tap off and set about her work wrapping the bandage around her hand and securing it. Reasonably satisfied she stood and flushed the toilet that way anybody seeing her leave the bathroom would think she's just been to the toilet and not suspects anything else. She quietly left the bathroom and made her way back to her room, switching on her PlayStation and TV she grabbed her headset preparing herself for the onslaught of bad insults that came hand in hand with online gaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: First chapter, what do you think?**


End file.
